Falling for Grace
by Imagerywriter
Summary: Percy didn't seem to be the type of person who needed a guardian angel, but obviously that was wrong. And neither did he seem like the kind of person to fall for said guardian angel, but that was wrong too.
1. The angel in his lap

He didn't know how he had ended up like this. His job was fine, he had friends, and maybe his home life wasn't the best- but he could live with it. And everyone always said that he was a cool guy who didn't seem to be affected by anything, which he would say was true. But there were somethings that even the most layed back person would freak out about.

And Percy could scratch having a blonde man literally fall into his lap while watching the Good Place and having said blonde man proceed to claim to be an angel and more specifically _his_ guardian angel, off the list of things that made him freak out. Percy slid his hand across his face in exaggeration.

"So, you're telling me that you were sent here to, let me guess, _guard_ me?"

"Yes." Percy sighed at the reply.

"And what, may I ask, have you been sent here to guard me from?"

"I have been sent here to rid your life of any wrongdoings at whatever cost, protect you from the evil forces that wish to claim you, and make sure you are still pure so you may ascend to angelhood- for the gods have decreed that you, Perseus Jackson, are fitting of the mantle of being an angel and-"

"Woah, stop with the pre-recorded monologue." The blonde man stayed silent while Percy rubbed his temples and scratched at suddenly exhausted eyes.

"So basically, God-"

"Gods."

"Okay, _Gods_ have sent you to pamper me like a maid would?"

"If you wish to put it like that, then yes."

"Could you stop with the formal talk, geez-", Percy walked to where his phone was and snatched it, "dude, do you want pizza?"

"I am a being of pure light, made by the Gods to enact protection on mortals and righteous vengeance on the dark forces- with the sole person I have now, to protect you!"

"So… pepperoni then?"

"Yes, and extra cheese too."

"Okay- oh, and what's your name anyways?"

"It's Jason, Jason Grace."

"Well then hello, angel with an ironic last name, I'm Percy."

"I already knew that."

"Well, until you fall from grace, you can continue to hear that name." Jason made to respond before he paused.

"Did you just?"


	2. The file of the sarcastic lil' shit

Jason wouldn't say that he was the perfect role model for guardian angels all around. Though he had a perfect track record and most of everyone else would say that he was the golden boy of his department- there were a few times that he wished he didn't have this label. So when he got his newest case file and read it over, he just knew that this would be the hardest one yet

 _Perseus (Percy) Jackson_

 _Age: 19_

 _Occupation: Café worker_

 _Side notes: He lives alone for half a year in a medium sized apartment, His mother had lived with Percy's drunken, gambling obsessed, and abusive stepdad for most of Percy's childhood- until his death at the hands of Percy's biological Father. It was labeled self-defense and the case was soon ended. Percy's mother then moved in and married the biological father, who has a stable job as a head marine biologist and a good mentality for being a father. After that they moved around until they settled in a small cottage like home near an estuary, there they met the Di Angelo family, (see case file #7851223902675902147 for information on the Di Angelo family), Percy instantly hit it off with the youngest, Nico De Angelo, and they soon became friends. The two grew up going to the same school afterwards and were in most of the same classes because of their symptoms from ADD, ADHD, dyslexia, and dysgraphia. Though they both overcame this and attended advanced classes- but Percy started on the swim team while Nico turned more towards gaming. In high school Percy gained more friends, but an accident with swimming scarred him and he closed himself off again and moved back to only having Nico as a friend. Now he attends college with the intent on becoming a marine biologist like his father and works at a café part-time so he can pay for college._

 _Reports by other GA's: Over 100 other Guardian angels have taken up this case- all have come back saying that Percy is a failed case and, as quoted, "a sarcastic lil' shit". This has caused this case to be put in the red zone bordering on black and will be assigned a higher angel to try and succeed in this case. (Please remember that after every failed attempt, the charge's memory is of the Guardian angel wiped)._

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The case files usually have a 'useful tips' section if the case has failed before, but to have _no_ tips and only insults from _more_ than 100 other GA's was unreal. A sigh escaped the angel's lips and he made his way over to a pit that had gold railings around it and a ladder that led to a diving pad above it. Jason swiftly scaled the ladder and went to the keypad and punched in his case's address and moved to the edge of the diving pad. He watched as an ethereal teal mist swirled in the pit until it settled in a way that made it look like a pond. Jason breathed in deeply before jumping into the pit. As he hit the liquid- he felt a relaxing tingling sensation wash over him and he closed his eyes.

When Jason stopped feeling the sensation and opened his eyes, he found that he was gazing into a pair of beautiful ocean blue-green eyes that sparked with mischief and were framed by black hair. He also notice the look of unsurprised in the face they were set in and he realized quickly just who he was looking at and where he was now sitting.

Percy Jackson was gazing quizzically at him and he could feel the red of embarrassment bubble up, under his skin as Jason realized he was laying in the lap of his charge. And he did the only thing he could think of to do.

Jason flared his wings, rolled out of Percy's lap, stood up, and started the monologue that is taught in every Guardian angel program. Oh, how Jason wished he had another cup of coffee.


End file.
